This invention is for a common payload rail for securing an added payload capability to increase the versatility of unmanned vehicles (UV). More particularly, this invention secures an added payload capability externally to unmanned systems such as unmanned undersea vehicles (UUVs) and unmanned sea-surface vehicles (USVs) with minimal modifications required to the internals of the unmanned system.
Contemporary methods for increasing or improving the payloads for UUVs usually involve the insertion of additional payloads within the system. This procedure frequently required space that may not be available and often involved extensive and costly modifications to internal systems in the vehicle. Later developed external payloads for USVs are generally suspended by support systems and towed behind the vehicle. The added-on support and handling systems are usually unique and expensive to construct and install and can compromise the effectiveness of the host unmanned UV.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an efficient capability to directly mount a variety of external payloads to a submerged vessel or the underside of a surface vessel or on an outrigger off the side of the vessel via a rapidly and inexpensively installed common payload rail having the payloads designed for selective connection and disconnection.